RC Goblin
|related = RC Raider |roadspawn = No (All games) |carcols = }} ---- }} |modelname = rcgoblin |handlingname = RCGOBLIN |textlabelname = RCGOBLIN }} The RC Goblin is a small remote controlled helicopter featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. The RC Goblin also exists in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories as an unused vehicle, and thus can only be obtained by using a hacking device. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' — Liberty City Stories The RC Goblin is essentially a red miniature remote-controlled helicopter with a small main rotor and rounded cabin. Like its counterpart, the RC Raider, the RC Goblin seems to be an original concept from Rockstar Games, as the helicopter does not take any inspiration from a real-life aircraft. Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' — Liberty City Stories The RC Goblin has a relatively average performance traits, inferior to the similar designed RC Raider, only being able to execute moderate pitches and thus being slower, but being more stable in controls than the RC Raider. Much like the RC Raider, the spinning blades of the RC Goblin can be used to execute heli-kills on pedestrians. 3D Universe Overview Prominent Appearances in Missions The RC Goblin is only featured in one mission in each of the two games it is featured. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *The RC Goblin is outfitted with the ability to carry and drop bombs in the mission Demolition Man. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *In the mission New Model Army, the player assumes the control of an RC Goblin equipped with an electromagnet capable of carrying bombs and crude bridges. Trivia General * RC Goblin's name is a play on arse goblin, another sexual joke by Rockstar North, a term for a person who enjoys anal sex. * Much like the RC Raider and GTA III's helicopters, spawning the vehicle in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and attempting to enter it will result in the player character walking in circles, as there is no area set for where the door opens. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, however, Carl will do nothing if the player tries to enter it. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' * After finishing "Keep Your Friends Close" one can find the Goblin in the lounge in the mansion. It is called the Action Heli and comes with a remote, but cannot be controlled. *The RC Goblin is "obtainable" during the mission Demolition Man. The player can only keep it somewhere temporarily, as it will prevent them from finishing the game if they don't destroy it. The player can get it by duplicating the mission and sinking one of the two RC Goblins. Failing the mission, or destroying the RC Goblin during the mission will cause the game crash. After passing the mission, the RC Goblin in the water will remain, and if the player pushes it out of the water, they are able to fly it as the controls are linked to Tommy's body movement. Shooting any weapon will crash the game, until it's destroyed. Watch this video as a reference. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' * The "door" sound of the RC Goblin is very high pitched, and sounds similar to blades spinning. See Also *RC Raider Navigation }} de:RC Goblin es:RC Goblin pl:RC Goblin id:RC Goblin Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Remote Controlled Vehicles Category:Helicopters